


Reunited At Last

by writing_and_procrastinating



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2019-09-07 13:39:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16855018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_and_procrastinating/pseuds/writing_and_procrastinating
Summary: Being Ramsay’s hostage you can’t help but worry when you see the battle between the two bastards. Once Jon finds you locked in a cell you can’t stop your emotions from taking over.





	Reunited At Last

You would’ve been lying if you said you weren’t ashamed of you being a virgin. 

Not that you had to be but everyone around you seemed to spend their nights with someone while you were laying in your bed, alone. And ever since Ramsay Bolton took over Winterfell you felt more alone than ever, your friends and family either dead or far away from the chaos and destruction that took over your home the second Roose Bolton’s bastard marched inside and claimed Winterfell as his’. And after Sansa had managed to escape together with Theon Ramsay got even more unpredictable, killing his father as well as Walda and her new baby boy.

Now Ramsay was facing Jon Snow on the battlefield while you were sitting in your cell in one of the towers in Winterfell in which you were locked in when Ramsay had discovered your connection to his enemies. 

Even though your situation wasn’t the most comfortable one, you were more than happy to be locked in there rather than Ramsay putting his hands on you, since you knew what he was capable of. 

From the small, barred window of your cell, you could look out onto the battlefield, seeing the two armies stand face to face, meet in battle after a figure had run forward, knowing it had to be Jon, you took in a sharp breath. It looked bad for Jon’s army, overpowered by the Bolton army when suddenly blue banners with a white falcon and crescent moon approached, House Arryn coming for aid. 

You sighed in relief, seeing Ramsay’s army growing smaller and smaller as he retreated into the safety of Winterfell’s walls which only lasted for a short amount of time because a giant breaches through the gates, making way for Jon and his people to enter Winterfell. From your position in your cell, you couldn’t see what was going on in the courtyard, all you could hear was yelling and screaming below you.

Several long hours you spend basically on edge, wanting to know what happened while also being afraid of what was to come, especially if Ramsay managed to kill Jon. 

Surely he wouldn’t spare you since he’d have no use for you anymore. 

Or so you told yourself, knowing he might end up doing far worse than killing you. 

A shudder ran through your body in the exact same moment the heavy wooden door to the cells in the tower flew open, revealing Sansa Stark and her half-brother, Jon, who immediately rushed to your cell, opening it with the keys in his hand before rushing into your tiny cell, hugging your body to his’.

“You’re alive…” you breathed out, “I-I thought…I thought Ramsay had-that he killed you. Oh thank the gods, you’re back.”

Jon parted slightly from you, holding you an arm’s length away, checking for any visible injuries while he was covered in blood, mud and dirt from head to toe.

“I’m fine, just…exhausted but I’m alright.”

“Sansa told me he locked you up in here”-he shook his head, a relieved smile tugging at his lips-“I’m so happy to see you, you wouldn’t believe it.”

“Trust me, I do.”

A comfortable silence settled between you, interrupted by Sansa joining you, pulling you into a quick hug, happy to see you alive and as well as one could be under these circumstances.

“Come on, you need to rest…”

Jon took your hand in his, leading you through different hallways that looked so familiar and yet so new to you. Opening, what to you appeared to be, a random door he let you step inside the chamber, which must have been his’ before he left to join the Night’s Watch. Jon closed the door behind him and turned towards you, eyes drifting over your body as tension rose in the air, thickening until you swore you would’ve been able to cut through it with a knife.

Before you could react he had wrapped his arms around your body, lips crashing into yours in a passionate kiss, the tension from the last hours, days, weeks and even years slowly leaving your bodies. He lifted you off your feet, your legs wrapping around his hips almost instinctively as he carried you over to the bed, softly laying your body in his, stripped off his shirt, revealing his toned chest and abs, before going back to kissing you, his chapped lips wandering from the corner of your mouth over your jaw down to the nape of your neck, nipping, licking, sucking and biting.

“Jon,” you softly moaned out his name. 

Strange feelings took over your body, controlling the way you moved, your mind going hazy. No man had ever made you feel the way Jon did as his hands pulled off your shirt, working on your pants without a blink of hesitation.

“Wait, Jon, I-“ you panted out, causing the young man to look up, his eyes blown wide with lust clouding them.

“Are you alright? I’m sorry if I’m making you feel uncomfortable, (Y/N), we don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do.”

“No, it’s just…I’ve never done this before. I’ve never been with a man like this,” you mumbled, voice fading away towards the end, still loud enough for Jon to catch your words.

“That’s nothing to be ashamed of,” he smiled at you, curls falling into his face.

“Do you still want to continue?” 

You nodded your head at his question and without hesitation he attached his lips back to your neck, leaving marks to be seen by everyone as soon as you’d leave this room. Your hands started roaming his bare back, scratching his skin occasionally which caused Jon’s hips to jerk, rubbing against your clothed core, drawing the most beautiful sounds out of your mouth. 

The rest of your clothes left your bodies as quickly as Jon’s shirt did, falling onto the floor in a scattered mess but in that very moment, you couldn’t care less about the tidiness of the room. Soon enough the tip of Jon’s member was rubbing against your entrance while your lips were locked in a feverish kiss, moans, groans and pants leaving both of your throats.

“Please, Jon,” you begged before Jon to reach down between you and slowly guided himself inside you, an uncomfortable sensation taking over you, not quite hurting but not pleasurable either. 

With every passing moment, however, uncomfortableness turned into pleasure, your hips thrusting upwards causing Jon to sink deeper into you until he was completely settled inside you, giving him the hint to start pulling out of you, only to thrust back inside. His soft and gentle thrusts soon turned into hard and fast ones, bringing you closer to your release with each brush against that one spot that made your legs quiver, causing loud moans to spill from your mouth, your eyes pressed shut due to the overwhelming pleasure that flowed through your body. 

Jon wasn’t feeling any different, your walls hugging him in all the right ways, each moan, each clench of you making his member twitch inside you, the rhythm of his thrusts getting more irregular by the second.

He leaned his forehead against yours, his arms building a cage around your head while you crawled at his back, leaving marks on them, trying to grab onto something, anything.

“I’m-Fuck, Jon, I’m so close,” you whimpered out, your voice spurring him on, even more, his thrusts turning erratic, sloppy when you both, together, reached your highs, loud moans echoing off the high stone walls surrounding you.

After pulling out of you, Jon fell onto the bed beside you, both of you panting, blissful smiles stretching over your faces. Jon pulled you closer to him, your head resting on his chest, hearing his quick heartbeat in his chest, as pressed his lips against the top of your head.

“I love you, (Y/N). I was worried sick when I heard you were kept in Winterfell as a hostage, by Ramsay Bolton nonetheless. You wouldn’t believe me when I tell you how relieved I was when Sansa told me he kept you in the tower and when I saw you in that cell, I’m beyond happy to see you alive, to have you by my side.”

You could feel tears beginning to cloud your vision upon being reminded of all the worries of the last few months. All the nights spent lying awake, wondering if you’d still be alive the next day, or if you’d ever see your friends and family again.

“I love you, too,” you whispered, voice wobbly from the raising tears in your eyes. 

Jon turned your head so you were looking at him, you trying to blink away the tears when he leaned down to press his lips on yours in a loving kiss.

“We’ll be alright, Ramsay Bolton can do you no harm anymore and I promise to protect you against everyone and everything that tries to hurt you.”

You opened your mouth to respond but were interrupted by a yawn causing Jon to chuckle before he told you to go to sleep. Cuddling to him you closed your eyes, the soft beat of his heart as well as the rising and falling of his chest with every breath he took soon lulled you into sleep, all the worries forgotten for the next few hours until you had to get up again and face the endless teasing of Sansa and some other people.


End file.
